Date
by SallyandSonic
Summary: Sonic and Amy go on a date, at Tails' and Sally's request to Sonic, Amy's excited to at last get Sonic to herself for an evening. Sonic, on the other hand... SonSal
1. Chapter 1

Sonic hopped, kicked his ankles together and danced a crazed beat as he walked. The residents of Sonic's new home, New Metropolis, smiled at the crazed Hedgehog. Every girl wanted a piece of him, but none got any, on the exception of his long term friend and ex-girlfriend, Sally Acorn, Princess of Acorn. Tails laughed, he always knew Sonic was up to something, but this time, he was dancing for pure pleasure.

Sally, who was sitting a bit away at a table covered with plans and ideas with Nicole, Rotor and Bunnie, grinned. Rotor and Nicole smiled, Bunnie giggled. Amy, who was holding four bags of merchandise, two on each arm, sighed happily at the hero. Sonic continued to dance walking over to Sally's planning table, eyes closed. He opened them when he got there, "Come on, stressed Princess, dance with me!" He grabbed her hands away from the plans as she tried to straighten the papers to put her group back on task again and pulled her up and out of her seat.

He twirled her, "Sonic! Let go!" She laughed as Sonic pulled her around and around, dragging her along for the ride. Tails howled with laughter, Bunnie and Rotor clapped a beat for the two. "Go on, Sally-girl! Dance with 'em!" Bunnie called to her best friend. Sally blushed, but went along with Sonic's crazy rhythm; he let her go till they were only touching through steps as Sally copied his moves, grinning. Sonic noticed and began to dance a little faster, Sally kept with him, Sonic went faster, Sally kept, faster, kept, faster, kept, faster, kept, faster, kept, faster, kept, FASTER, KEPT, FASTER, KEP- nope, Sally lost footing.

"Argh!" Sally hit the ground, backside first.

"Ha ha! I am the CHAMPION!" Sonic cried as he hopped around her in a victory dance. Sally watched him, confused, then burst into laughter as he put his hands on his hips, back to her, and bent down and began to shack his butt at her. Sally hadn't seen him this playful in years, Tails nearly fell over with laughter, Bunnie laughed, and Rotor blushed and tried to ignore the Hedgehog's behavior.

"You know you like it, Sal!" Sonic called, still shaking his butt at her, Sally laughed, then got up and began to chase the hero, "I'll get you, Sonic Hedgehog!" Sonic began to jog way, acting scared, doing his best not to laugh. Sally grinned as she ran after him into the Park.

Amy watched them leave, a little depressed, he hadn't even noticed her new dress, it looked like her others, but she had made it musty blue dress, and boots with a light green head band to show her compassion for the hero. Tails noticed her and waved friendly at her, "Hi, Amy, what's up?" Amy sighed depressingly, "Not me, that's for sure." She answered gloomily. "Why?" Tails asked concerned, "Sonic. He barely even looks at me these days! If only he'd give me a chance, then I'd show him how good I am for him!... But that chance doesn't seem to come." Amy walked away back to her hut, head drooped.

As soon she disappeared, Sonic and Sally came bursting out of the Park, Sally in Sonic's arms, both smiling, and Tails knew what she meant, it seemed that Sonic was still hooked on Sally, but they weren't interested to getting back together for some reason, but didn't want to let go.

"Come on, bring this boredom to a close, and head over Uncle Chuck's for a proper feeding of chili dogs!" Sonic said, getting between Bunnie and Rotor and rolling all the papers together and snapped them together with a little help from the table. He put them under his arm and walked towards a confused Sally. He slung her over his shoulder, "HEY!" Sally protested to Sonic's behavior, the others laughed and followed Sonic, and Sally, to the diner.

Upon entrance they found Sonic's crazy melody he had danced to earlier, Can't Let You Go by Jesse McCartney. Sonic placed Sally down into a booth and said, "Scoot over, your highness." Sally huffed, blowing a loose hair up but scooted over for the hedgehog and fox. Rotor and Bunnie got into the other side, Tails looked over at the Mobians he had choose to sit next to, and ran off, "Never mind this! I don't wanna get caught in this!" Sonic glared playfully after the fox, "Yeah, right! You wanna be in the thick of it!" he called after him; Sally rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Anyway," Sally said, taking the plans from under Sonic's arm and placing them on the table. Nicole materialized next to Bunnie, "Maybe we should make a FF headquarters inside the fortress, for convince, and a second place to put all of our inventions, just in case one gets taken over, then we have a backup place. Besides, Elias and the council keep hearing complaints about the small areas that aren't computerized, no offense, Nicole,"

"None taken." Nicole said, smiling,

"We could make it from scratch, and let in more trees and plants around the walls, for more room for things and life to grow." Sally said.

Bunnie agreed, "If HQ wasn't outsidah tha fortress, I'da nevah really feel the difference, and love for tha otha side as they do."

Rotor also agreed, "After our last run in with loosing HQ, I don't want to rebuild a new one. Having two means putting every invention in there in the other, or we could make it even better."

Sally shook her head, "No way, if that one gets taken, then we'll be left with the other, with lower advanced stuff."

Rotor nodded, "True, true."

Sonic stiffened a yawn, "You know, not that I don't mind listening to this great idea and all, but did you guys come here to bore me, or eat with me." Rotor and Bunnie blushed, muttering their apologies, but Sally shrugged, "I don't know Sonic, it was you that picked me up, and took me here, it seems more that you want our company then we want yours." Sonic tsked a few times, "Sal, Sal, Sal, when will you learn?" Sally smirked, "Well, if you haven't by now, then I don't think you ever will."

"Ouch." Bunnie and Rotor chuckled as Tails was bursting with little laughter as he tried to conceal it, Sally and Sonic watched each other, with eyes that showed that they didn't understand each other, and showed yearning to know more. Sonic smirked, "Okay you. Let's dance." Sonic grabbed her wrist and pulled her up and in front of the bar to dance as 'Can't Let You Go' replayed. No contact this time, but they danced to fill each other's space.

_Yeah...  
My heart was jumpin' for her  
My head was spinnin' circles  
My tongue was tied  
I tried, but couldn't find the words  
She had them eyes of fire  
The ones you can't put out  
She saw a sucker for lovin'  
And turned my world around  
_

Sonic grabbed Sally's hand and spun her around him and into him, as they danced him against her backside, till Sally unwounded herself from him and danced normally again. Mobians watched as the ex-couple danced about, though they didn't seem to notice as Elias, the former King and Queen, Max and Alicia, Rosemary and her husband, Bernie, Jules and Uncle Chuck came in with Tails, who walked with his mother and father, as they watched the two have fun with their dance. Amy came in after them and saw too, but was not thrilled at the sight as others did.

_Oh, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go_

Whoa, I just can't let you go  
One look in my condition  
I see you in my dreams  
And every night I fight  
To keep my sanity  
She's like a roller coaster  
And I'm afraid of heights  
But still there's nothing to stop me  
From getting off this ride

Oh, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go

Whoa, I just can't let you go  
One look in my condition  
I see you in my dreams  
And every night I fight  
To keep my sanity  
She's like a roller coaster  
And I'm afraid of heights  
But still there's nothing to stop me  
From getting off this ride

So many times I've tried  
To get her out of my life  
But she knows I'm addicted  
To the taste of her lips  
My strength is drifting away  
My body's aching with pain  
I can't hold on  
I can't hold on any longer

_Oh, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go_

Whoa, I just can't let you go  
One look in my condition  
I see you in my dreams  
And every night I fight  
To keep my sanity  
She's like a roller coaster  
And I'm afraid of heights  
But still there's nothing to stop me  
From getting off this ride

_Oh, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go_

Whoa, I just can't let you go  
One look in my condition  
I see you in my dreams  
And every night I fight  
To keep my sanity  
She's like a roller coaster  
And I'm afraid of heights  
But still there's nothing to stop me  
From getting off this ride

Once done, Sonic lead Sally back, where chilidogs were waiting for him and a salad for Sally. Bunnie was nibbling on fries, looking over Rotor's shoulder as Rotor went over the plans with Nicole, ignoring his beverage. "Nice, Sonic. Never knew you liked to dance so much."

Sonic shrugged, "Hey we all have to have some fun sometimes. That includes a certain princess."

Sally grinned, "Oh, haha, Sonic." She said sarcastically, eating some of her salad, Sonic started eating; they listened as Rotor went into more detail of what was needed and what the size should be. "That was nice, Son, classy." Chuckled a voice, Sonic and group look up to see his uncle, Uncle Chuck. "I don't know what you're talkin' about, Unc. You, Sal?" Sally raised an eyebrow at the Hedgehog sitting next to her, "Not in the slightest."

"Liar." Elias said, coming up behind Sonic's uncle. Sonic sighed, "What? Was the entire city watching us or something?"

Nicole giggled, "Actually, yes. I broadcasted it."

Sally sighed, blushing, "Great job, Nicole. Excellent." Tails chuckled from afar, but then caught sight of Amy's face and glanced at the hero and friends, to see him grinning and shrugging innocently at his Uncle. Tails waited, and saw his moment as Rotor, Nicole, Bunnie, Chuck and Elias walked off to discuss the new HQ they planned to build. Tails left his table and walked over to Sonic and Sally, who were playfully bickering with each other.

"Hey, Tails! What's up, little man?" Sonic asked fondly, Sally smiled at Tails as he slide into the booth across from them, "Listen, Sonic, I was wondering if you take Amy out tonight?" Sonic spat his drink all over Tails. Sally looked like she wanted to burst into laughter and scold Tails at the same time, bring her to just sit there, pinching her lips together, trying to hold her look as though she had just eaten a sour sucking sweet and was enjoying every bit of it. "What?!" Tails grabbed a napkin, depraving him a few seconds of speech, "Take her out to dinner, nothing big, just... Get to know her better. She doesn't like the way you've treating her, please Sonic, give her a chance." Tails looked pleading with his friend, "No way! She's way too young! If she thinks I'm doing som-"

"I think that's a good idea, Tails." Sally said, Sonic looked murderous and surprised at the same time, "What?!" Tails also looked surprised at her, she looked thoughtful though. "I mean, she's been chasing for how many years, Sonic? And you barley even know her, and she doesn't seem to know about you either, other than you're her hero. Get to know her Sonic." Sonic looked stunned at her, she had thought this through good, "And if she finds she doesn't like it, then she doesn't like, but if she does, you've got yourself another 'little girlfriend'." Sally smirked at him. He glared at her, "... Fine! I'll do it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amy squealed delightfully when she locked the door behind her, "I'm going on a date! With Sonic the Hedgehog! AH!" She frolicked all around her home. She grinned and remembered exactly what he said, wanting to memorize them to tell their children about their first date,

_"Hey, Amy. Listen, how about I take you to Rusted Heart tonight? Sally said it was a good movie. I'll even give you a walk around the park afterwards. Just as-,... Nothin' fancy, okay? 'Kay, I'll pick you up at 7."_

Amy squealed again, she couldn't believe it! She was going on a date with Sonic! Amy skipped into her room to see if she could find a pretty dress. "It'll be just like a movie!" She hummed to herself, "He'll be the boy, over excited with love, and I'll be the girl, scared to love. Ooh! I can just imagine it!" Amy squealed, as she held her red pretty dress to herself, it had ruffles at the end and at the short sleeves, but wasn't like her others that went out all the way, it went down to her knees and was flat, she found some high heels, make up, a purse and ran to take a shower.

At Sonic's house, things felt different, he wasn't bubbling with excitement, he was just lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. Sally sighed, as she sat at his desk, watching the depressed Hedgehog, "Sonic, really, it's not going to be that bad, okay? If I hadn't stopped you from saying those few words I knew you were going to say, you would have hurt her." Sonic glared at her from his place, "Sonic..." She said a warning in her voice, Sonic glared at the ceiling instead.

Sally came over and sat next to his head, brushing through his quills with her fingers. Sonic's glare left his face, to leave him eyes closed with the smallest of smiles on his face. Sally watched him as he purred under her touch, she smiled too. Then stopped, she couldn't do it, not again, not with him. She pulled her fingers out of his quills, "Bye, Sonic. Let me know how your date goes."

She rushed out of the room. Sonic sat up and watched out leave from his window, she looked sad, and near tears. He knew why, only in public did they act friendly, but with no around, Sally seemed to not want to be there, like she just wanted to burst into tears and run away as fast as she could. He could feel it in his entire body that she was unhappy.

He wishes he knew why, but he wasn't comfortable either, one of those sweet moments brought back memories that only they shared. Sonic shook his head, he'd be pulled back into reality when it ended, as quickly as it came. And she'd be gone, leaving him in sadness and despair, they used to be able to read each other's minds but now, they barely knew what to do, and nothing on how to act around each other. Sally had put up a barrier, as did he, once he felt hers. It hurt, but he dared not to cry, no, he was stronger than that. He knew he was.

Sonic lay back down and sighed, drifting into an uneasy sleep. A voice woke him, it was sweet, and covered with love and only said one word. "Sonic." He sat up and looked at the clock, he was sweating slightly, but his sleep had been dreamless? He shrugged it off, it was nearly time, barely a minute before 7:00 pm, he went to the bathroom to wash his face, pulled on a ratty, loose black jacket, then left.

He arrived there at 7:00 pm on the dot. Amy was standing there in a nice dress, but it was fancy, Sonic sighed. He wished she hadn't, "Come on, Amy." Amy walked down the stairs of her hut, and blushed, "Do you like it?" Sonic looked her over, "Yeah, you look fantastic." He put on a smile for her. He picked her up and off they were, but not without hearing her blooded scream, she wasn't used to running with Sonic, she was used to her own pace. Sonic slowed down, watching her as she looked astonished at the fast moving ground. He stopped in front of the theatre. "Come on, popcorn, I'm buyin'." Sonic gave a smirk.

He smirked, Amy's heart skipped a beat, and she still couldn't believe it, seeing a movie wasn't much, but the walk home was what she was looking forward to. Sonic lead her in and paid for two drinks, a chilidog, and popcorn and they walked into the movie. They sat and watched it was about a pirate, a hero/villain of his world, who had fallen in love with a lovely maiden, who was the princess in disguise, and wanted nothing more to be with her. Amy enjoyed it a lot, Sonic kept nodding off, but Amy didn't seem to notice.

When they walked out of the theatre, Sonic noticed it was raining, luckily, he had brought an umbrella, they walked out and off to the park, which was pretty much deserted. Amy felt like the luckiest girls in the world! She was walking, alone, with Sonic the Hedgehog! She was loving it. But after half an hour, she realized that they had nothing to talk about. He kept his look forward, but he seemed to like being able to walk around a bit, and she just looking at him, but nothing came to mind on what to say or what to do.

Neither knew what to do. She thought this would be easy, but truly, it was difficult, _'He isn't having even the slightest bit__...__ Of talk in him.' _Amy noted, she had her arm locked with his, but they were nowhere near the phase she'd thought they were going to be at by the end of the evening, she thought he and her were going to walk her home, laughing, and her kiss her hand and thank her for the wonderful time, then she'd start to go inside then he'd say, _'Hey!... I really had fun to night, Amy... Let's do this again. Soon._' But they were nowhere near such conversations. Sonic noticed her sad look, "Guess it's time to head home for you Amy. Your feet must hurt." He said, he picked her up, getting ready to take her home.

Amy's heart fluttered, but then she realized that he was just being Sonic. Nice. He seemed to remember that she didn't' like his running, so they walked. But Sonic wasn't that strong, "Hold on tight, and close your eyes." Amy did so, and off they went, in a matter of seconds, they were at her hut. "Here we are." He placed Amy down gently. "Bye, Amy." She regained her balance and nodded, she walked off, head lowered and walked inside, "Bye, Sonic." Sonic watched her close her door, then began his walk home, he didn't really feel like running, he felt stiff.

"Didn't go well, huh?" Nicole asked materializing before him, Sonic look surprised, "Jeez, Nicole! What did I tell you about that?!" Nicole blushed, "Sorry, Sonic. Sally wants to talk to you. The council's banding together. Something seems is wrong within the house of Acorn." Sonic nodded, shooting off, losing his jacket in the process. Nicole caught it and sighed, de-materializing with his jacket to return it to his home for him. _'He owes me big time.' _Nicole muttered to herself as she left. Unaware of Amy's surprised eyes had seen and her ears had just heard, "_'Something is wrong within the house of Acorn'_?" Amy whispered to herself. She ran into her room to change for battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Sally waited patiently for Sonic in of the front of the castle. "Sal! What's going on?" Sally looked tired, scared and frustrated. "Eggman. He saw you and Amy walking about the park, and thought it was the best time to give a virus to Nicole, and ask for all the royal bloods, councils and families. They're to be trapped inside and destroyed. I was on my way home when Nicole caught me, saddened by the fact that she had been used and wanted to help. I told her to go and get you."

Sonic looked bewildered that she could say that all so easily, and so calmly. But then he looked deeper into her eyes and saw how scared she really was. "Sonic. Tails is in there, my brother, his wife, my mother, my niece." She looked frightened by this fact. Sonic then realized why, he and she had raised Tails themselves as his brother, and in her case, an aunt, being the parents when there were none, she felt strongly for her niece, feeling the same she had for Tails. Sonic looked down, and then looked back at her with a grin and thumbs up. "You know this place back and forth, Princess. We can get them out in no time."

Sally raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Since when did you start calling me Princess?" Sonic looked surprised, had he just called her Princess? "Never mind that! We've gotta get ourselves in!" Sally nodded and led the way. Sonic didn't feel her barrier, making him tense. He looked weakly at her back as they walked on to the entrance Sally was showing him to. Sonic stopped, "Their not in there, are they?" He realized he had become an idiot for her again. "Nope." Swatbots grabbed him and the hologram disappeared. "Great." Sonic grumbled.

They took her outside the limits, there he saw Sally, knocked out at the feet of Robotnik and Snively. "So, look who decided to join us." Robotnik sniffed in disgust at him. Sally woke up and looked at Sonic, horrified. He must have looked bad, he didn't want to go quietly and fought with them frequently on the way there and they seemed to be a stronger type of swatbot. Sally's eyes weld up with tears, the first he'd seen since they broke up.

"Sonic... AH!" Robotnik grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, to her waist, to her knees, to her feet, then off the ground. Sonic flared at the sight of Sally struggling, she fought as much as she could without letting go of her hair so it wouldn't pull out along with scalp. Sonic growled, "Let her go! She's got nothing to do with this!" Robotnik, "Ho-oh! She's got everything to do with it! If it wasn't for this brat, you'd be in my grasp by now!"

Sonic gasped as he realized at the logic, instead of just running full head at Robotnik to think it through, the hesitation, to stop them, to rethink the plan to make sure, the hope, she never gave up on him or anything they did or whoever they met they felt her hope, the will, she spent hours upon hours to days to weeks helping us do whatever we felt that needed to get done, and right tools, if we forgot something, she'd have it, she'd have a clear mind, and give hand to whoever needed it most, to each of their plans, it wasn't just him. She had stood by him the entire way and even afterwards, she still would, no matter what he did to her or what she did to him, they'd never leave each other's sides.

He wanted to weep at his mistake of trying to loosen her grip on him. She just wanted to be safe. But he held it in, when they got out of this, he would thank her... For everything. Sally opened her eyes, she looked determinedly at Sonic. He acted, he was able to get through and break both robots, then ready to attack Eggman, but noticed her look and didn't but was ready. "Ho-ho-ho! You want come anymore closer. I have your girlfriend, don't I?!" He laughed, and threw his hands up in happiness, then stopped abruptly. He looked at the hair in his hands, "What th-? OOF!" Sally kicked him squarely in the gut knocking him over; she put that foot down to the ground and swept Snively off his feet. Sonic noticed that she had had to cut off a lot of her hair, except a few that hung around her face.

She turned to him as they left, tears in her eyes, he felt no barrier, "Sonic." It was that same voice he had heard, so sweet, covered in sweetness, she fell to her knees and let he tears flow. "Sonic... I'm sorry. For everything." Sonic watched her cry; she had looked away at last and just stared at the ground as she let her tears flow, sitting on the ground. Sonic walked over and pulled her into his chest. "Sal... I forgave, and I always will. If, you forgive me. Please. We've both been so stupid. Shall we go back to the old days? Or do want that barrier up again?"

He asked looking at her eyes, "Forgiven, and I don't have a barrier anymore, I just wanted to be able to cry without you wondering why, think I was..." She chocked on her tears and just placed her face in his chest. Sonic hummed into her ear, rocking her back and forth. Sally found the rhythm and went with him, calming down. "Thank you, Sonic." Sonic sighed, "Come on, it's starting to rain again." Sonic helped her up and they walked back to the gate, Sonic picked Sally up and they zoomed in, and went quickly and quietly to Sonic's hut and into his room.

He placed Sally at the desk, knowing what she needed to do and sat on the bed thinking it things through. He got trapped, taken to Robotnik, watch Sally, acted, destroyed and Sally considered the situation with a price of her lovely hair. It didn't look right, it was without her touch of things in it, but he had to admit he was getting tired of her long hair; it looked like she was forcing it on herself.

He got up and left quickly, Sally watched him, her eyes saddened, "I'll be right back." he promised and closed the door quietly. Sally sighed, she didn't like this, but she put in the last code and shut down NICOLE's old body, which erased the virus and any other traps he may have put into Nicole. Sally stretched, then felt two gloved hands cover her eyes, "Wha-? Sonic?"

"Shh." He whispered, a smile in his voice,

'_It's him, and he was up to no good as usual.' _Sally thought,

Sonic pulled a cloth around her eyes, grabbed her hands gently then lead her from his room to another. He sat her on something cold, and she heard two clicks, one of a door and one of a switch. Sonic took the cloth off and let her take a look around the bathroom. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. There was a large tub, big enough for two and a child, a row of three sinks, a shower with see through glass, a seat in front of a table covered with makeup and accessories, and a lovely mirror. She was sitting on the chair; Sonic had pulled another over and sat.

She looked at him, "Go ahead, Sal. Make that head your own again." Sally looked in front of her to see a sink, shampoo, comb, brush, hair dryer, a box of accessories and a pair of scissors. Sally sighed, and looked at him, he looked at her. "Alright, alright, I'm going." Sonic gloomily up and left the bathroom, and closed the door behind him, Sally knew he hadn't gone far. She looked at her supplies and got to work.

Amy looked into Sonic's living room to see him relaxing, a sleep with a newspaper over his head that kept going up as he breathed openly, he looked so happy. _'Too bad it took me so long to find him and figure out what he was doing, otherwise it would been easier on him...' _Amy thought, watching him. Suddenly she saw a light come from a door, someone else was awake! She ducked a little lower to not be spotted but still see what was going on. The light turned off and someone began to walk out into the living room. They stopped for a moment, and just looked at Sonic; Amy was ready to attack with her piko at any given time. But the Mobian merely bent over Sonic to turn on the light. As the light eliminated the Mobian, Amy found it was a she, a very attractive she, looked a lot like Sally, but with shorter hair that went to the middle of her neck, and higher as it went to the back, save a bang that a few colorful beads on it dangling in her face. She poked him awake, he mutters a little, and opened his eyes, and they bulged. "Sal?" He breathed, she replied with a small grin and a nod.

Amy knew who it was, it was Sally Acorn. Sonic had this dreamy grin on his face, _'Why didn't I get that look?!' _Amy thought jealously of the princess. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty, time for bed." Sally pulled him to his feet and back to his room, Sonic had flicked off the light as she helped him up. Amy went over to Sonic's window just as Sonic pulled off his shoes and climbed into bed, next to Sally. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered words Amy couldn't hear to her.

Amy realized that she was never gonna get that treatment, she didn't have the history with him to do so. She probably never will either. It was time to give up and set out to find new love. As Sonic and Sally found old love once more as they cuddled and drifted off to sleep. Amy walked home to mourn, and set up for a new romance.


End file.
